Un Error
by AmayaOkami
Summary: Un error que puede ser reparado ...Una simple conversación puede resolverlo todo...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es Propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama (INNER: si no fuera de el, lo que haría *¬* con Sasuke, Gaara e Itachi Yo: Deja de pensar esas cosas.... aunque viéndolo bien *¬* INNER: luego dicen que soy yo ¬¬ )

Es mi primera historia asi que espero que les guste bueno aqui vamos .......

* * *

En un calle de la bella ciudad de konoha se encontraba un joven rubio de aproximadamente unos 23 años, estaba tranquilamente caminando pensando en un joven de cabello rosa, pero no se imaginaba lo que en esa tarde le iba a suceder.

Un joven azabache iba caminando por la calle muy sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado del pequeño alboroto que un rubio asía…

HEY!!! OYES TU VOLTEA-gritaba un desesperado rubio-EY BAKA!!! VOLTEA!!

Naruto -susurro sasuke-

En esto sasuke volteo y efectivamente era Naruto quien se encontraba gritándole, estaba enfrente de el sujetando sus rodillas, ya que había corrido un largo tramo para poder alcanzarle.

Kami, pensé que no te alcanzaba –dijo Naruto con su usual sonrisa zorruna- llevaba un rato gritando y tuve que correr porque si no...

Usaratoncachi no tienes que gritar- dijo con una gota en su nuca, ya que la gente se le estaba quedando viendo raro.- entonces que es lo que quieres –mirándolo fijamente con su típica pose seria.

Pues, es que no te había visto en mucho tiempo y…- no pudo continuar ya que sasuke le interrumpió.

Ven te invito un copa –lo dijo con una media sonrisa.

Bueno es que ejejej lo que pasa es que ya no tomo –lo dijo rascándose la nuca.

Esta bien entonces será un café –le dijo ya caminando en dirección asía la cafetería.

Naruto noto que algo le pasaba a sasuke ya que lo veía distraído? Y con melancolía? (N/A: tenia tiempo que no se veían aclaro) ya que a pesar de que lo ocultaba el lo sabia no por nada era su mejor amigo.

POV. Sasuke

Ya que llegamos a la cafetería y nos atendieron, Naruto empezó a decir un sinfín de cosas mas mi mente solo esta puesta en un persona a la que se que lastime y probablemente no haya una solución para lo que hize.

Pero hubo algo que si le escuche y fue que Sakura su esposa, (ex fan de el) ya estaba esperando a su primer bebe; yo me alegre, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que esa noticia me perturbo (N/A: no porque el este celoso claro que no ¬¬, mas adelante se aclarara)

Fin POV. Sasuke

_he notado que Sasuke se perturbo cuando le dije que Sakura esta embarazada, no será que… _y dime Sasuke como esta Hina-chan –dijo Naruto viendo la reacción de su amigo- tiene mucho tiempo que no la he visto –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – aun recuerdo cuando le llevábamos serenata, lo recuerdas Sasuke….

FLASH BACK

_En un patio de una imponente mansión, más específicamente debajo del balcón de una alcoba s encontraban 4 jóvenes siendo específicos Sasuke con la guitarra, Naruto con la bateria, Shikamaru con el teclado y Gaara la segunda guitarra y Kiba con el bajo… (Si lo se tal ves no suene convincente estos tipos juntos pero tenia que ponerlos inner: de donde conectaron todo eso yo: pues con una extensión ) se encontraba Sasuke cantando una hermosa canción, mientras que los demás de daban acompañamiento._

_Zutto kurikaeshiteta zutto kanashimasete bakari datta kitto anata sae mo kizutsukete…- comenzó cantando Sasuke._

_Una silueta muy conocida por todos se asomo por su gran balcón. – Sasuke-Kun -susurro al viento._

_Termino de cantar la canción y lo siguiente que hizo fue: HINATA TE AMO!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke._

_SASUKE-KUN YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!! –al igual que Sasuke, grito Hinata._

_END FLASH BACK_

Si Naruto, lo recuerdo perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

Sasuke –hablo serio el rubio –Hinata y tu se separaron –dijo con algo de temor esperando lo peor.

Sasuke hablo con una sonrisa melancólica –aun no Naruto, todavía estamos en el proceso del divorcio. –hablaba como tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

Que fue lo que paso? –Hablo un poco enojado el rubio –o no, no me digas que la engañaste, porque si fue por eso te juro que…

Si, fue exactamente por eso –seguía con la misma mira melancólica –fue por una estupidez mía, perdí lo que mas amo en el mundo –tenia tan fuertemente apretadas los puños que tuvo que golpear la mesa para poder sacar un poco de enojo, tristeza e impotencia por no haber echo nada para corregir su error.

Todo el mundo en esa cafetería paro su mirar en esa mesa donde ellos estaban, Naruto al ver en la situación en la que estaban decidió pagar y se llevo a sasuke a un lugar mas tranquilo siendo específicos un bello parque que a ambos les traía muchos recuerdos para que le pudiera contar lo que ocurrió.

Entonces que fue lo que paso, para que tu –dijo señalándolo –hicieras tal cosa, por Kami Sasuke, porque te fuiste por ese camino, Hinata es un ángel y tu haciéndole eso NO SE LO MERECE! –hablo Naruto.

Créeme que yo tampoco se lo que paso –decía Sasuke – pero se que nunca le hubiera hecho eso, crees que no se lo que hice, CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE PERDI, NARUTO PERDI AL AMOR DE VIDA A LA UNICA QUE NO LE IMPORTO MI FISICO, LA UNICA QUE PUDO LLEGAR A MI CORAZON –grito Sasuke recordando todo lo que pasaron –a ella no le importo lo que otros pensaran de mi, de nosotros ella siempre me amo…

Entonces que paso dime –puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –dime Sasuke.

Lo que paso fue que, bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche es…

FLASH BACK

_Se puede ver a Sasuke saliendo de su oficina, iba leyendo un libro, cuando se topo con Itachi._

_Oh! Vaya hermanito que bueno que te encuentro –le dijo con una sonrisa –te quería proponer algo, ya que Hina-chan se encuentra de viaje de negocios y no tienes que llegar temprano a casa._

_Que es lo que quieres Itachi y como sabes… bueno no importa-le dijo Sasuke –ya habla que no tengo toda la noche._

_Bueno el punto es que te invito unas copas, eh!? Que opinas, ya que tiene un buen de tiempo que no salimos como hermanos a tomar, que dices? –dijo Itachi totalmente emocionado._

_Sasuke se lo pensó, haber no tengo a ir a estas horas a mi casa Hina salió de viaje y regresa en dos días, bueno creo que unas copas no me caerían tan mal. –esta bien Itachi iré contigo –le termino diciendo._

_Se pude ver a un Sasuke hasta la m… de tomado ya casi ni caminar puede y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe donde rayos se metió Itachi y el fue quien lo llevo ya que ni carro llevo el._

_Hola dulzura creo que estas perdido –le dijo una… (ya saben que es) –ven déjame te acompaño –le hablo en un tono MUY meloso._

_Aléjate de MI Sasuke-Kun –hablo una de las que trabajaba en la empresa que SORPRESIVAMENTE (N/A: aja ¬¬) andaba por ahí._

_Sasuke ya ni pensaba racionalmente, así que solo se dejo llevar por la tipa esa que nada más y nada menos era Karin (inner: ZORRAA!!! Yo: tranquila o.o).Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke ya que Karin sabia que Hinata no estaba, así, que se aprovecho dela situación._

_Umm, ven Sasukito-kun que hoy te hare sentir un hombre nuevo –dijo esto mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa y la de Sasuke._

_A la mañana siguiente, siendo específicos en la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha se encontraban dos totalmente desnudos solo tapados por una fina sabana de seda y no específicamente era el matrimonio Uchiha._

_Tsk, me duele la cabeza no recuerdo ni como llegue ayer, de seguro Itachi me trajo –pensaba el Uchiha –esperen un momento hay un cuerpo al lado mío, pero que yo recuerde Hinata no… -no pudo continuar divagando ya que se escucho un suave sollozo._

_El Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe y en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y vio el cuerpo a su lado y vio que era Karin, volteo asía enfrente y ahí vio a su esposa de pie, con lo ojos bañados en lagrimas y temblando. _

_Lo único que atino a decir fue –Hinata, espera lo puedo explicar –pero ya se había ido corriendo –lo que hizo fue ponerse lo primero que encontró e ir tras de ella –error –ya que recibió un puñetazo en plena cara gracias a Gaara (N/A: El viaje a donde fue Hinata era de negocios y fue con Gaara uno de sus mejor amigos y también su socio)._

_ERES UN IDIOTA UCHIHA!! POR MI CORRE QUE TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A HINATA ME ESCUCHASTE!! –le grito enojado Gaara –y dicho esto se llevo a Hinata en su auto._

_Lo ultimo que Sasuke vio fue el auto alejarse y con el a Hinata irse._

END FLASH BACK

Y eso fue lo que paso Naruto, ya han pasado unos meses de eso –le dijo Sasuke con un tristeza que ni ocultar quería o más bien no podía –la perdí y no hice nada para recuperarla.

Vaya si que metiste la pata –le dijo sonriendo?.

ESQUE ACASO NO TE TOMAS LAS COSAS ENCERIO, QUE NO VES LO QUE PASA –le grito enojado, porque no le tomaba enserio –crees que esto es un juego NARUTO!! –le dijo ya sin paciencia.

Je, es que esto tal ves si tenga arreglo, haber dime trataste de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas?, o solo te diste por vencido al creer que ya no tendría solución –le dijo Naruto serio –dime Sasuke que hiciste.

Sasuke se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenia razón (inner: apocalipsis! Yo:¬¬) el solo la dejo ir, trato pero se dio por vencido, no hizo nada para recuperarla.

Naruto por extraño que esto suene tienes razón, no hice nada solo me hundí y no pelee por ella –hablo Sasuke –pero que puedo hacer a estas alturas.

Estaba esperando a que preguntaras eso, muy bien recuerdas la canción que compusiste cuando le pediste a Hinata ser tu novia no? –Sasuke afirmo –bueno pues podríamos reunir a la vieja banda y ya tu tendrías la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y… –pero –interrumpió Sasuke –como le vas a hacer para meternos sin que se den cuenta a la casa de Hinata –no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo pequeño saltamontes –dijo muy alegremente Naruto – no me vuelvas a llagar así– le respondió.

Y así fue como el "Gran Plan De Naruto Uzumaki" entro en acción, todo lo que quedaba de la tarde Naruto se la paso haciendo llamadas a todos los que se verían involucrados en todo esto. Le dijo a Sasuke que lo esperara en el parque cerca de donde vive Hinata para poder llevar a cado su plan y ya con todos y los que estarían.

Y así fue como los convenció:

A Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba, les conto todo lo sucedido, lo que sentía Sasuke y en fin los convenció, porque ellos se dieron cuenta de que Hinata necesitaba a Sasuke y viceversa, además de que sabían de que Sasuke no seria capaz de lo que hizo, a menos de que estuviera bueno como estaba.

Uff Neji fue el más complicado, porque bueno es Neji, pero al final se dio cuenta de la verdad y tenia quien confirmo lo que paso Itachi, si hasta Itachi ayudo en el "Gran Plan De Naruto Uzumaki", el corroboro toda la historia o hasta que el vio a Sasuke siendo llevado por Karin, aunque no explico el porque no lo fue a buscar, así que al final Neji acepto y el ayudaría a meterlos en la mansión.

Y así fue como Naruto les explico el plan y todo lo que iban a hacer. Ya cerca de las 8:30 todos se encontraron con Sasuke en el parque, quien por cierto iba bien arreglado y con un ramo de claveles. Al verlos Sasuke se sorprendió porque nunca se esperaba que fueran ellos quienes lo fueran a ayudar.

Que hacen ustedes aquí –hablo con su acostumbrada seriedad –no me la creo de que hayan venido a ayudar.

Pues aunque no lo creas Uchiha a eso venimos –dijo Gaara –además de que se que Hinata te necesita y tu a ella, y no la quiero ver así de triste como esta, ella solo es feliz a tu lado.

Así es Uchiha y también porque este baka nos lo pidió –ahora el que hablo fue Neji.

Esto es problemático, pero Gaara y Neji tienen razón, además de que considero a Hinata como una hermana –dijo esto con un leve sonrojo Shikamaru, ya que fue Hinata quien lo ayudo con temari –y tu Sasuke eres un amigo –lo dijo con una sonrisa

Así se habla bueno manos a la obra, pero –dijo esto Kiba –le vuelves a hacer algo como esto a Hina-chan y conmigo no te la acabas Uchiha –amenazo.

Hmp, cuento con eso Kiba –hablo Sasuke con una media sonrisa –entonces muchachos vamos.

ASI SE HABLA SASUKE!! MANOS A LA OBRA!! –hablo (inner: mas bien grito) Naruto.

BAKA NO GRITES –gritaron todos al unisonó –si mejor nos vamos moviendo la gente nos mira raro, aparte de que aquí hay de todo –dijo Itachi mirando los instrumento y todo (inner: esperen y este de donde salió o.O).

Y así fue como en silencio o un intento de silencio entraron en la mansión Hyuuga, y así fue como se situaron en un ya muy conocido balcón para todos, hay se comenzaron a instalar lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, ya que con Naruto las cosas se complicaban un poquito pero al final pudieron.

Bueno muchachos, estamos aquí y no hay vuelta a atrás esto es el todo o el nada –hablo Naruto con seriedad pero sin olvidad si peculiar alegría –entonces EMPE….

Idiota cállate, lo que queremos es que no nos descubran –lo callo con un golpe Gaara –bueno Sasuke lo demás te lo dejamos aquí, lo que pase después bueno ya veremos que pasara después.

Antes de empezar se los agradezco mucho su ayuda es muy importante para mi, se que tal vez nunca lo dije o lo muestre pero en verdad los aprecio y los considero muy buenos amigos y casi hermanos….

Je, bueno lo demás cuando terminemos, no nos pongamos sentimentales y comencemos –decía Kiba alegremente y con ojos medio llorosos (inner: Ja le llego).

Y así fue como comenzaron a tocar:

Zutto kurikaeshiteta

zutto kanashimasete bakari datta

kitto anata sae mo kizutsukete

boku wa ugokenu mama

anata ni fureru koto ga

naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?

kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshi anata wo

ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara

yorisou koto de nuguoutoshita

wasurekire nakatta hi wo

anata wa nani mo kikazu ni

kono te wo nigitte kureta ne

ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo

kitto kawarazu aishiteiru

ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo

kitto kawarazu aishiteiru.

Hinata al escuchar el ruido de la música y de la ya tan conocida canción para ella ya que de esa canción jamás se olvidaría porque le traía tan hermosos recuerdos, esa canción la llevaba marcada en su corazón.

I will walk together,

the future not promised

It keeps walking together,

to the future in which you are...

tsurai koto sae wasureru kurai

anata wo omotte iru

aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni

kogareru mune

kakechigai no sabishisa tsunoru

douka hitorikiri de nakanaide

donna ni hanarete ite mo

shinjiaeru futari de iyou

douka kono mama waratte itai

anata wo kizutsukesasenai de

A pasos lentos se acerco a su balcón y lo que jamás pensó ver ahí estaba, Sasuke y sus amigos tocando bajo el balcón como en sus años de adolescente, ahí estaba su Sasuke el mismo que la había lastimado pero ahora estaba ahí al pie de su balcón cantando esa canción que salía de su corazón, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos perlados, pero estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza o amargura, estas lagrimas eran de felicidad al ver al amor de su vida cantando para ella como solía hacerlo cuando vivían juntos…

toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta

anna omoi kurikaeshitakunai

ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo

kitto kawarazu aishiteiru

ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo

kitto kawarazu aishiteiru.

douka boku dake wo mitsumete ita

douka kono te ga tokenu you

I will walk together,

the future not promised

It keeps walking together,

to the future in which you are...

Hinata, se que te lastime de la peor manera, se que me equivoque y que tal ves no te merezca a mi lado, aceptare que si después de esto no me quieres volver a ver pero por favor deja que te explique lo que paso ese día –Sasuke hablo desde su corazón –yo TE AMO y no puedo vivir sin ti, pero aceptare lo que quieras después de esto… dime que dices.

Sa-sasu-ke-k-kun, es-esta bien –tartamudeo un poco porque estaba llorando –esta bien aceptare lo que me quieras decir…

Y así fue como Sasuke le explico todos lo que paso e Itachi corroboro lo que había paso, el también se disculpo por todo lo que su "pequeña invitación" había provocado y tambien explico el porque a ella no le había dicho nada de lo que paso con Sasuke, el estaba esperando a que Sasuke la buscara y luchara por ella, y pensó que si Sasuke no hacia nada era porque verdaderamente no era para que ellos estuvieran juntos, y Sasuke no había hablado porque se había sumido en la oscuridad y pensaba que Hinata era más feliz sin el. Hinata disculpo a Sasuke y entendió todo lo que había pasado, y también le dio las gracias a sus amigos y a su primo por todo lo que había hecho para poder ayudar a Sasuke y por pensar en ella.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata regreso con Sasuke a su hogar, que bueno más bien era un mansión, si ningún Uchiha va a vivir en una casita… bueno como seguía con la historia, después de todo ese pequeño encuentro con Naruto fue algo muy bueno, ya que le ayudo a poder reencontrarse con esa persona que le creía perdida.

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Okaasan, otousan, cuando va nacer nuestro hermanito –decía el pequeño daisuke de apenar 4 años, tocando el abultado vientre de su madre –si okaasan, nos gustaría poder cuidar de alguien, ya que ustedes cuidan de nosotros –esta ves hablo Mikoto ella también tenia 4 años, si como verán son gemelos.

Tranquilos ya solo faltan unos meses, no es así Sasuke-Kun –hablo muy tiernamente Hinata –además van a tener mucho tiempo para cuidarlo jeje.

Ahora niños vuelvan a jugar que su madre necesita descansar –hablo autoritariamente Sasuke.

Pero otousan hay algo que queremos saber –explico el pequeño daisuke- como fue que tu y okaasan se volvieron a enamorar –dijeron al unisonó Mikoto y Daisuke, con sus mejores caritas de perrito.

Se las contaremos cuando sean mas grandes ok –dijo Sasuke dando por cerrado el tema –ahora vuelvan a jugar.

Esta bien –dijeron poco convencidos y se fueron a jugar.

Y pensar que ya tiene mucho tiempo de lo que ocurrió, no es así Sasuke-Kun –hablo Hinata tiernamente –y pensar que nunca te deje de amar, cuando nos separamos jamás hubo un día en que no pensara en ti, un día en que no pensara ir y buscarte per…

No sigas Hinata eso ya quedo atrás, pero yo tampoco deje nunca de pensar en ti, creí que si te dejaba ir podrías ser mas feliz, no me creía digno de ti, pero cuando te fuiste te llevaste contigo mi corazón –concluyo de decirle esto con un tierno y cato beso –te amo Uchiha Hinata.

Y yo te amo a ti Uchiha Sasuke –le dijo regresándole el beso.

Uno nunca sabe lo que va a ocurrir cuando salimos a caminar, pero lo que si sabes y tenemos por seguro es que siempre vamos a tener a alguien en quien confiar, un bueno amigo que siempre va a estar ahí para nosotros aunque nosotros no lo veamos ahí esta solo tenemos que abrir los ojos y mirar hacia adelante… no dejar que los problemas nos ahoguen, si no ahí que saber nadar para poder llegar a una orilla, porque siempre va a ver un puerto al cual llegar ya que una tormenta no puede durar para siempre…

* * *

Bueno ese fue mi primer Fic espero que le haya gustado ^^

INNER: ami no me gusto ¬¬ no sabes escribir

YO: me ofendes (en una esquina haciendo circulos)

INNER: are?..... e-e-espera no es para que te pongas asi (dandome palmaditas en la espalda)

YO: d-dices que es malo, y que no se escribir.... TT^TT

INNER: solo bromeaba nbo lo decia encerio... nee anda Okami-Chan levanta el animo que hay viene tu NII-SAN

YO: DONDE? *-* .... ¬¬ no juegues con eso.... ademas sigo enojada contigo, que pensaran nuestros lectores que soy mala y que tu estas loca

INNER: de por si ya lo piensan (susurro) HEY!! NO ESTOY LOCA!!.... Bueno aun je ^^U

YO: ¬¬... no me hables

INNER: ya Okamita esta bien lo dire (suspiro) tus historias si son buenas (susurro) solo me gusta molestarte ¬//¬

YO: ya lo sabia solo queria que lo dijeras ^-^

INNER: ¬//¬

espero que me den sugerencias para mejorar, acepto de todo criticas constructivas, destructivas, piedras, tomates.... de todo...

INNER y YO: nos vemos en el proximo Fic de despiden de ustedes Amaya Okami y su INNER....


End file.
